


[Vid] Say Your Goodbyes

by condnsdmlk



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/pseuds/condnsdmlk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have to make an end so we begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Say Your Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



Music: Beautiful Crime by Tamer  
Made for Franzeska for Festivids 2015.

[DW]()|[LJ](http://condnsdmlk.livejournal.com/13191.html)|[Tumblr](http://condnsdmlk-vids.tumblr.com/post/139242684668/night-watch-2004-day-watch-2006-fanvid-made)  



End file.
